yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories cards (French)
This is a gallery of all cards in the French-language version of the video game, Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories. A list of cards can also be viewed, as well as galleries for the North American English, European English, German, Italian, Spanish and Japanese versions of the cards. BeyeWhiteDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #001 "B.eye White Dragon" MysticalElf-DDS-FR-VG.png | #002 "Mystical Elf" HitotsumeGiant-DDS-FR-VG.png | #003 "Hitotsu-me Giant" BabyDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #004 "Baby Dragon" Ryukishin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #005 "Ryu-kishin" FeralImp-DDS-FR-VG.png | #006 "Feral Imp" WingedDragon1-DDS-FR-VG.png | #007 "Winged Dragon #1" MushroomMan-DDS-FR-VG.png | #008 "Mushroom Man" ShadowSpecter-DDS-FR-VG.png | #009 "Shadow Specter" BlacklandFireDra-DDS-FR-VG.png | #010 "Blackland Fire Dra" SwordArmofDrago-DDS-FR-VG.png | #011 "Sword Arm of Drago" SwampBattleguard-DDS-FR-VG.png | #012 "Swamp Battleguard" Tyhone-DDS-FR-VG.png | #013 "Tyhone" BattleSteer-DDS-FR-VG.png | #014 "Battle Steer" FlameSwordsman-DDS-FR-VG.png | #015 "Flame Swordsman" TimeWizard-DDS-FR-VG.png | #016 "Time Wizard" RLegofForbidden-DDS-FR-VG.png | #017 "R Leg of Forbidden" LLegofForbidden-DDS-FR-VG.png | #018 "L Leg of Forbidden" RArmofForbidden-DDS-FR-VG.png | #019 "R Arm of Forbidden" LArmofForbidden-DDS-FR-VG.png | #020 "L Arm of Forbidden" ExodofForbidden-DDS-FR-VG.png | #021 "Exod. of Forbidden" SummonedSkull-DDS-FR-VG.png | #022 "Summoned Skull" TheWickedWormB-DDS-FR-VG.png | #023 "The Wicked Worm B" SkullServant-DDS-FR-VG.png | #024 "Skull Servant" HornImp-DDS-FR-VG.png | #025 "Horn Imp" BattleOx-DDS-FR-VG.png | #026 "Battle Ox" BeaverWarrior-DDS-FR-VG.png | #027 "Beaver Warrior" RockOgreGrotto1-DDS-FR-VG.png | #028 "Rock Ogre Grotto#1" MountainWarrior-DDS-FR-VG.png | #029 "Mountain Warrior" ZombieWarrior-DDS-FR-VG.png | #030 "Zombie Warrior" KoumoriDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #031 "Koumori Dragon" TwoheadedKingRe-DDS-FR-VG.png | #032 "Two-headed King Re" JudgeMan-DDS-FR-VG.png | #033 "Judge Man" SaggitheDarkClo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #034 "Saggi the Dark Clo" DMagician-DDS-FR-VG.png | #035 "D.Magician" TheSnakeHair-DDS-FR-VG.png | #036 "The Snake Hair" GaiatheDragonCh-DDS-FR-VG.png | #037 "Gaia the Dragon Ch" GaiaTheFierceKn-DDS-FR-VG.png | #038 "Gaia The Fierce Kn" CurseofDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #039 "Curse of Dragon" DragonPiper-DDS-FR-VG.png | #040 "Dragon Piper" CelticGuardian-DDS-FR-VG.png | #041 "Celtic Guardian" FacelessMage-DDS-FR-VG.png | #042 "Faceless Mage" KarbonalaWarrior-DDS-FR-VG.png | #043 "Karbonala Warrior" RogueDoll-DDS-FR-VG.png | #044 "Rogue Doll" OscilloHero2-DDS-FR-VG.png | #045 "Oscillo Hero #2" Griffore-DDS-FR-VG.png | #046 "Griffore" Torike-DDS-FR-VG.png | #047 "Torike" Sangan-DDS-FR-VG.png | #048 "Sangan" BigInsect-DDS-FR-VG.png | #049 "Big Insect" BasicInsect-DDS-FR-VG.png | #050 "Basic Insect" ArmoredLizard-DDS-FR-VG.png | #051 "Armored Lizard" HerculesBeetle-DDS-FR-VG.png | #052 "Hercules Beetle" KillerNeedle-DDS-FR-VG.png | #053 "Killer Needle" Gokibore-DDS-FR-VG.png | #054 "Gokibore" GiantFlea-DDS-FR-VG.png | #055 "Giant Flea" LarvaeMoth-DDS-FR-VG.png | #056 "Larvae Moth" GreatMoth-DDS-FR-VG.png | #057 "Great Moth" Kuriboh-DDS-FR-VG.png | #058 "Kuriboh" MammothGraveyard-DDS-FR-VG.png | #059 "Mammoth Graveyard" GreatWhite-DDS-FR-VG.png | #060 "Great White" Wolf-DDS-FR-VG.png | #061 "Wolf" HarpieLady-DDS-FR-VG.png | #062 "Harpie Lady" HarpieLadySister-DDS-FR-VG.png | #063 "Harpie Lady Sister" TigerAxe-DDS-FR-VG.png | #064 "Tiger Axe" SilverFang-DDS-FR-VG.png | #065 "Silver Fang" Kojikocy-DDS-FR-VG.png | #066 "Kojikocy" PerfectlyUltimate-DDS-FR-VG.png | #067 "Perfectly Ultimate" Garoozis-DDS-FR-VG.png | #068 "Garoozis" ThousandDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #069 "Thousand Dragon" FiendKraken-DDS-FR-VG.png | #070 "Fiend Kraken" Jellyfish-DDS-FR-VG.png | #071 "Jellyfish" CocoonofEvolutio-DDS-FR-VG.png | #072 "Cocoon of Evolutio" Kairyushin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #073 "Kairyu-shin" GiantRockSoldier-DDS-FR-VG.png | #074 "Giant Rock Soldier" ManeatingPlant-DDS-FR-VG.png | #075 "Man-eating Plant" Krokodilus-DDS-FR-VG.png | #076 "Krokodilus" Grappler-DDS-FR-VG.png | #077 "Grappler" AxeRaider-DDS-FR-VG.png | #078 "Axe Raider" Megazowler-DDS-FR-VG.png | #079 "Megazowler" Uraby-DDS-FR-VG.png | #080 "Uraby" CrawlingDragon2-DDS-FR-VG.png | #081 "Crawling Dragon #2" RedeyesBDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #082 "Red-eyes B. Dragon" CastleofDMagic-DDS-FR-VG.png | #083 "Castle of D. Magic" ReaperoftheCard-DDS-FR-VG.png | #084 "Reaper of the Card" KingofYamimakai-DDS-FR-VG.png | #085 "King of Yamimakai" Barox-DDS-FR-VG.png | #086 "Barox" DarkChimera-DDS-FR-VG.png | #087 "Dark Chimera" MetalGuardian-DDS-FR-VG.png | #088 "Metal Guardian" CatapultTurtle-DDS-FR-VG.png | #089 "Catapult Turtle" GyakutennoMegami-DDS-FR-VG.png | #090 "Gyakutenno Megami" MysticHorseman-DDS-FR-VG.png | #091 "Mystic Horseman" RabidHorseman-DDS-FR-VG.png | #092 "Rabid Horseman" Zanki-DDS-FR-VG.png | #093 "Zanki" CrawlingDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #094 "Crawling Dragon" CrassClown-DDS-FR-VG.png | #095 "Crass Clown" ArmoredZombie-DDS-FR-VG.png | #096 "Armored Zombie" DragonZombie-DDS-FR-VG.png | #097 "Dragon Zombie" ClownZombie-DDS-FR-VG.png | #098 "Clown Zombie" PumpkingtheKing-DDS-FR-VG.png | #099 "Pumpking the King" BattleWarrior-DDS-FR-VG.png | #100 "Battle Warrior" WingsofWickedFl-DDS-FR-VG.png | #101 "Wings of Wicked Fl" MaskofDarkness-DDS-FR-VG.png | #102 "Mask of Darkness" JobchangeMirror-DDS-FR-VG.png | #103 "Job-change Mirror" CurtainoftheDar-DDS-FR-VG.png | #104 "Curtain of the Dar" Tomozaurus-DDS-FR-VG.png | #105 "Tomozaurus" SpiritoftheWind-DDS-FR-VG.png | #106 "Spirit of the Wind" Kageningen-DDS-FR-VG.png | #107 "Kageningen" GraveyardHand-DDS-FR-VG.png | #108 "Graveyard & Hand" AllseeingGoddess-DDS-FR-VG.png | #109 "All-seeing Goddess" HerooftheEast-DDS-FR-VG.png | #110 "Hero of the East" DomaTheAngelof-DDS-FR-VG.png | #111 "Doma The Angel of" LifeEater-DDS-FR-VG.png | #112 "Life Eater" DarkGray-DDS-FR-VG.png | #113 "Dark Gray" WhiteMagicalHat-DDS-FR-VG.png | #114 "White Magical Hat" Kamionwizard-DDS-FR-VG.png | #115 "Kamionwizard" NightmareScorpion-DDS-FR-VG.png | #116 "Nightmare Scorpion" SpiritoftheBook-DDS-FR-VG.png | #117 "Spirit of the Book" SupporterintheS-DDS-FR-VG.png | #118 "Supporter in the S" TrialofNightmare-DDS-FR-VG.png | #119 "Trial of Nightmare" DreamClown-DDS-FR-VG.png | #120 "Dream Clown" SleepingLion-DDS-FR-VG.png | #121 "Sleeping Lion" YamatanoDragonSc-DDS-FR-VG.png | #122 "Yamatano Dragon Sc" DarkPlant-DDS-FR-VG.png | #123 "Dark Plant" AncientTool-DDS-FR-VG.png | #124 "Ancient Tool" FaithBird-DDS-FR-VG.png | #125 "Faith Bird" OriontheBattleK-DDS-FR-VG.png | #126 "Orion the Battle K" Ansatsu-DDS-FR-VG.png | #127 "Ansatsu" LaMoon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #128 "LaMoon" Nemuriko-DDS-FR-VG.png | #129 "Nemuriko" WeatherControl-DDS-FR-VG.png | #130 "Weather Control" Octoberser-DDS-FR-VG.png | #131 "Octoberser" The13thGrave-DDS-FR-VG.png | #132 "The 13th Grave" CharubintheFire-DDS-FR-VG.png | #133 "Charubin the Fire" MysticalCaptureC-DDS-FR-VG.png | #134 "Mystical Capture C" FiendsHand-DDS-FR-VG.png | #135 "Fiend's Hand" WittyPhantom-DDS-FR-VG.png | #136 "Witty Phantom" MysteryHand-DDS-FR-VG.png | #137 "Mystery Hand" DragonStatue-DDS-FR-VG.png | #138 "Dragon Statue" BeyeSilvZombie-DDS-FR-VG.png | #139 "B.eye Silv. Zombie" ToadMaster-DDS-FR-VG.png | #140 "Toad Master" SpikedSnail-DDS-FR-VG.png | #141 "Spiked Snail" FlameManipulator-DDS-FR-VG.png | #142 "Flame Manipulator" Chronolord-DDS-FR-VG.png | #143 "Chronolord" WindDjinn-DDS-FR-VG.png | #144 "Wind Djinn" PhantomThief-DDS-FR-VG.png | #145 "Phantom Thief" TempleofSkulls-DDS-FR-VG.png | #146 "Temple of Skulls" MonsterEgg-DDS-FR-VG.png | #147 "Monster Egg" SinisterShadow-DDS-FR-VG.png | #148 "Sinister Shadow" LordoftheLamp-DDS-FR-VG.png | #149 "Lord of the Lamp" Akihiron-DDS-FR-VG.png | #150 "Akihiron" Rhaimundosofthe-DDS-FR-VG.png | #151 "Rhaimundos of the" TheMeltingRedSh-DDS-FR-VG.png | #152 "The Melting Red Sh" DokuroizotheGrim-DDS-FR-VG.png | #153 "Dokuroizo the Grim" FireReaper-DDS-FR-VG.png | #154 "Fire Reaper" Larvas-DDS-FR-VG.png | #155 "Larvas" HardArmor-DDS-FR-VG.png | #156 "Hard Armor" Firegrass-DDS-FR-VG.png | #157 "Firegrass" ManEater-DDS-FR-VG.png | #158 "Man Eater" DigBeak-DDS-FR-VG.png | #159 "Dig Beak" Mwarrior1-DDS-FR-VG.png | #160 "M-warrior #1" Mwarrior2-DDS-FR-VG.png | #161 "M-warrior #2" TaintedWisdom-DDS-FR-VG.png | #162 "Tainted Wisdom" Lisark-DDS-FR-VG.png | #163 "Lisark" LordofZemia-DDS-FR-VG.png | #164 "Lord of Zemia" TheJudgementHand-DDS-FR-VG.png | #165 "The Judgement Hand" MysteriousPuppete-DDS-FR-VG.png | #166 "Mysterious Puppete" AncientJar-DDS-FR-VG.png | #167 "Ancient Jar" DarkfireDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #168 "Darkfire Dragon" DarkKingoftheA-DDS-FR-VG.png | #169 "Dark King of the A" SpiritoftheHarp-DDS-FR-VG.png | #170 "Spirit of the Harp" BigEye-DDS-FR-VG.png | #171 "Big Eye" Armaill-DDS-FR-VG.png | #172 "Armaill" DarkPrisoner-DDS-FR-VG.png | #173 "Dark Prisoner" Hurricail-DDS-FR-VG.png | #174 "Hurricail" AncientBrain-DDS-FR-VG.png | #175 "Ancient Brain" FireEye-DDS-FR-VG.png | #176 "Fire Eye" Monsturtle-DDS-FR-VG.png | #177 "Monsturtle" ClawReacher-DDS-FR-VG.png | #178 "Claw Reacher" PhantomDewan-DDS-FR-VG.png | #179 "Phantom Dewan" Arlownay-DDS-FR-VG.png | #180 "Arlownay" DarkShade-DDS-FR-VG.png | #181 "Dark Shade" MaskedClown-DDS-FR-VG.png | #182 "Masked Clown" LuckyTrinket-DDS-FR-VG.png | #183 "Lucky Trinket" Genin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #184 "Genin" Eyearmor-DDS-FR-VG.png | #185 "Eyearmor" FiendReflection2-DDS-FR-VG.png | #186 "Fiend Reflection#2" GateDeeg-DDS-FR-VG.png | #187 "Gate Deeg" Synchar-DDS-FR-VG.png | #188 "Synchar" Fusionist-DDS-FR-VG.png | #189 "Fusionist" Akakieisu-DDS-FR-VG.png | #190 "Akakieisu" LaLaLioon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #191 "LaLa Li-oon" KeyMace-DDS-FR-VG.png | #192 "Key Mace" TurtleTiger-DDS-FR-VG.png | #193 "Turtle Tiger" TerratheTerrible-DDS-FR-VG.png | #194 "Terra the Terrible" Doron-DDS-FR-VG.png | #195 "Doron" ArmaKnight-DDS-FR-VG.png | #196 "Arma Knight" MechMoleZombie-DDS-FR-VG.png | #197 "Mech Mole Zombie" HappyLover-DDS-FR-VG.png | #198 "Happy Lover" PenguinKnight-DDS-FR-VG.png | #199 "Penguin Knight" PetitDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #200 "Petit Dragon" FrenziedPanda-DDS-FR-VG.png | #201 "Frenzied Panda" AirMarmotofNefa-DDS-FR-VG.png | #202 "Air Marmot of Nefa" PhantomGhost-DDS-FR-VG.png | #203 "Phantom Ghost" Mabarrel-DDS-FR-VG.png | #204 "Mabarrel" Dorover-DDS-FR-VG.png | #205 "Dorover" TwinLongRods1-DDS-FR-VG.png | #206 "Twin Long Rods #1" DrollBird-DDS-FR-VG.png | #207 "Droll Bird" PetitAngel-DDS-FR-VG.png | #208 "Petit Angel" WingedCleaver-DDS-FR-VG.png | #209 "Winged Cleaver" HinotamaSoul-DDS-FR-VG.png | #210 "Hinotama Soul" Kaminarikozou-DDS-FR-VG.png | #211 "Kaminarikozou" Meotoko-DDS-FR-VG.png | #212 "Meotoko" AquaMadoor-DDS-FR-VG.png | #213 "Aqua Madoor" BFlameKagemusha-DDS-FR-VG.png | #214 "B. Flame Kagemusha" FlameGhost-DDS-FR-VG.png | #215 "Flame Ghost" Dryad-DDS-FR-VG.png | #216 "Dryad" BSkullDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #217 "B. Skull Dragon" TwomouthDarkrule-DDS-FR-VG.png | #218 "Two-mouth Darkrule" Solitude-DDS-FR-VG.png | #219 "Solitude" MaskedSorcerer-DDS-FR-VG.png | #220 "Masked Sorcerer" Kumootoko-DDS-FR-VG.png | #221 "Kumootoko" MidnightFiend-DDS-FR-VG.png | #222 "Midnight Fiend" RoaringOceanSnak-DDS-FR-VG.png | #223 "Roaring Ocean Snak" TrapMaster-DDS-FR-VG.png | #224 "Trap Master" FiendSword-DDS-FR-VG.png | #225 "Fiend Sword" SkullStalker-DDS-FR-VG.png | #226 "Skull Stalker" Hitodenchak-DDS-FR-VG.png | #227 "Hitodenchak" WoodRemains-DDS-FR-VG.png | #228 "Wood Remains" HourglassofLife-DDS-FR-VG.png | #229 "Hourglass of Life" RareFish-DDS-FR-VG.png | #230 "Rare Fish" WoodClown-DDS-FR-VG.png | #231 "Wood Clown" MadjinnGunn-DDS-FR-VG.png | #232 "Madjinn Gunn" DarkTitanofTerr-DDS-FR-VG.png | #233 "Dark Titan of Terr" BeautifulHeadhunt-DDS-FR-VG.png | #234 "Beautiful Headhunt" WodantheResident-DDS-FR-VG.png | #235 "Wodan the Resident" GuardianoftheLa-DDS-FR-VG.png | #236 "Guardian of the La" Haniwa-DDS-FR-VG.png | #237 "Haniwa" Yashinoki-DDS-FR-VG.png | #238 "Yashinoki" VishwarRandi-DDS-FR-VG.png | #239 "Vishwar Randi" TheDrdek-DDS-FR-VG.png | #240 "The Drdek" DarkAssailant-DDS-FR-VG.png | #241 "Dark Assailant" CandleofDestiny-DDS-FR-VG.png | #242 "Candle of Destiny" WaterElement-DDS-FR-VG.png | #243 "Water Element" Dissolverock-DDS-FR-VG.png | #244 "Dissolverock" MedaBat-DDS-FR-VG.png | #245 "Meda Bat" OneWhoHuntsSoul-DDS-FR-VG.png | #246 "One Who Hunts Soul" RootWater-DDS-FR-VG.png | #247 "Root Water" MasterExpert-DDS-FR-VG.png | #248 "Master & Expert" WaterOmotics-DDS-FR-VG.png | #249 "Water Omotics" Hyo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #250 "Hyo" EnchantingMermaid-DDS-FR-VG.png | #251 "Enchanting Mermaid" Nekogal1-DDS-FR-VG.png | #252 "Nekogal #1" Angelwitch-DDS-FR-VG.png | #253 "Angelwitch" EmbryonicBeast-DDS-FR-VG.png | #254 "Embryonic Beast" PreventRat-DDS-FR-VG.png | #255 "Prevent Rat" DimensionalKnight-DDS-FR-VG.png | #256 "Dimensional Knight" StoneArmadiller-DDS-FR-VG.png | #257 "Stone Armadiller" BeastkingoftheS-DDS-FR-VG.png | #258 "Beastking of the S" AncientSorcerer-DDS-FR-VG.png | #259 "Ancient Sorcerer" LunarQueenElzaim-DDS-FR-VG.png | #260 "Lunar Queen Elzaim" WickedMirror-DDS-FR-VG.png | #261 "Wicked Mirror" TheLittleSwordsm-DDS-FR-VG.png | #262 "The Little Swordsm" RockOgreGrotto2-DDS-FR-VG.png | #263 "Rock Ogre Grotto#2" WingEggElf-DDS-FR-VG.png | #264 "Wing Egg Elf" SeaKingofFury-DDS-FR-VG.png | #265 "Sea King of Fury" PrincessofTsurug-DDS-FR-VG.png | #266 "Princess of Tsurug" UnknownWarriorof-DDS-FR-VG.png | #267 "Unknown Warrior of" SectarianofSecre-DDS-FR-VG.png | #268 "Sectarian of Secre" VersagotheDestro-DDS-FR-VG.png | #269 "Versago the Destro" Wetha-DDS-FR-VG.png | #270 "Wetha" MegirusLight-DDS-FR-VG.png | #271 "Megirus Light" Mavelus-DDS-FR-VG.png | #272 "Mavelus" AncientTreeofEn-DDS-FR-VG.png | #273 "Ancient Tree of En" GreenPhantomKing-DDS-FR-VG.png | #274 "Green Phantom King" TerraBugroth-DDS-FR-VG.png | #275 "Terra Bugroth" RayTemperature-DDS-FR-VG.png | #276 "Ray & Temperature" GorgonEgg-DDS-FR-VG.png | #277 "Gorgon Egg" PetitMoth-DDS-FR-VG.png | #278 "Petit Moth" KingFog-DDS-FR-VG.png | #279 "King Fog" ProtectoroftheT-DDS-FR-VG.png | #280 "Protector of the T" MysticClown-DDS-FR-VG.png | #281 "Mystic Clown" MysticalSheep2-DDS-FR-VG.png | #282 "Mystical Sheep #2" Holograh-DDS-FR-VG.png | #283 "Holograh" TaotheChanter-DDS-FR-VG.png | #284 "Tao the Chanter" SerpentMarauder-DDS-FR-VG.png | #285 "Serpent Marauder" Gatekeeper-DDS-FR-VG.png | #286 "Gatekeeper" OgreoftheBlack-DDS-FR-VG.png | #287 "Ogre of the Black" DarkArtist-DDS-FR-VG.png | #288 "Dark Artist" ChangeSlime-DDS-FR-VG.png | #289 "Change Slime" MoonEnvoy-DDS-FR-VG.png | #290 "Moon Envoy" Fireyarou-DDS-FR-VG.png | #291 "Fireyarou" PsychicKappa-DDS-FR-VG.png | #292 "Psychic Kappa" MasakitheLegenda-DDS-FR-VG.png | #293 "Masaki the Legenda" DragonesstheWick-DDS-FR-VG.png | #294 "Dragoness the Wick" BioPlant-DDS-FR-VG.png | #295 "Bio Plant" OneeyedShieldDr-DDS-FR-VG.png | #296 "One-eyed Shield Dr" CyberSoldierofD-DDS-FR-VG.png | #297 "Cyber Soldier of D" WickedDragonwith-DDS-FR-VG.png | #298 "Wicked Dragon with" SonicMaid-DDS-FR-VG.png | #299 "Sonic Maid" Kurama-DDS-FR-VG.png | #300 "Kurama" LegendarySword-DDS-FR-VG.png | #301 "Legendary Sword" SwordofRuin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #302 "Sword of Ruin" DarkEnergy-DDS-FR-VG.png | #303 "Dark Energy" AxeofDespair-DDS-FR-VG.png | #304 "Axe of Despair" LazerCannonArmor-DDS-FR-VG.png | #305 "Lazer Cannon Armor" InsectArmorwith-DDS-FR-VG.png | #306 "Insect Armor with" ElfsLight-DDS-FR-VG.png | #307 "Elf's Light" BeastFangs-DDS-FR-VG.png | #308 "Beast Fangs" SteelShell-DDS-FR-VG.png | #309 "Steel Shell" VileGerms-DDS-FR-VG.png | #310 "Vile Germs" BlackPendant-DDS-FR-VG.png | #311 "Black Pendant" SilverBowArrow-DDS-FR-VG.png | #312 "Silver Bow & Arrow" HornofLight-DDS-FR-VG.png | #313 "Horn of Light" HornoftheUnicor-DDS-FR-VG.png | #314 "Horn of the Unicor" DragonTreasure-DDS-FR-VG.png | #315 "Dragon Treasure" Electrowhip-DDS-FR-VG.png | #316 "Electro-whip" CyberShield-DDS-FR-VG.png | #317 "Cyber Shield" ElegantEgotist-DDS-FR-VG.png | #318 "Elegant Egotist" MysticalMoon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #319 "Mystical Moon" StopDefense-DDS-FR-VG.png | #320 "Stop Defense" MalevolentNuzzler-DDS-FR-VG.png | #321 "Malevolent Nuzzler" VioletCrystal-DDS-FR-VG.png | #322 "Violet Crystal" BookofSecretArt-DDS-FR-VG.png | #323 "Book of Secret Art" Invigoration-DDS-FR-VG.png | #324 "Invigoration" MachineConversion-DDS-FR-VG.png | #325 "Machine Conversion" RaiseBodyHeat-DDS-FR-VG.png | #326 "Raise Body Heat" FollowWind-DDS-FR-VG.png | #327 "Follow Wind" PowerofKaishin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #328 "Power of Kaishin" DragonCaptureJar-DDS-FR-VG.png | #329 "Dragon Capture Jar" Forest-DDS-FR-VG.png | #330 "Forest" Wasteland-DDS-FR-VG.png | #331 "Wasteland" Mountain-DDS-FR-VG.png | #332 "Mountain" Sogen-DDS-FR-VG.png | #333 "Sogen" Umi-DDS-FR-VG.png | #334 "Umi" Yami-DDS-FR-VG.png | #335 "Yami" DarkHole-DDS-FR-VG.png | #336 "Dark Hole" Raigeki-DDS-FR-VG.png | #337 "Raigeki" MooyanCurry-DDS-FR-VG.png | #338 "Mooyan Curry" RedMedicine-DDS-FR-VG.png | #339 "Red Medicine" GoblinsSecretRe-DDS-FR-VG.png | #340 "Goblin's Secret Re" SoulofthePure-DDS-FR-VG.png | #341 "Soul of the Pure" DianKetotheCure-DDS-FR-VG.png | #342 "Dian Keto the Cure" Sparks-DDS-FR-VG.png | #343 "Sparks" Hinotama-DDS-FR-VG.png | #344 "Hinotama" FinalFlame-DDS-FR-VG.png | #345 "Final Flame" Ookazi-DDS-FR-VG.png | #346 "Ookazi" TremendousFire-DDS-FR-VG.png | #347 "Tremendous Fire" SwordsofRevealin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #348 "Swords of Revealin" SpellbindingCircl-DDS-FR-VG.png | #349 "Spellbinding Circl" DarkpiercingLigh-DDS-FR-VG.png | #350 "Dark-piercing Ligh" Yaranzo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #351 "Yaranzo" KanantheSwordmis-DDS-FR-VG.png | #352 "Kanan the Swordmis" Takriminos-DDS-FR-VG.png | #353 "Takriminos" StuffedAnimal-DDS-FR-VG.png | #354 "Stuffed Animal" MegasonicEye-DDS-FR-VG.png | #355 "Megasonic Eye" SuperWarlion-DDS-FR-VG.png | #356 "Super War-lion" Yamadron-DDS-FR-VG.png | #357 "Yamadron" Seiyaryu-DDS-FR-VG.png | #358 "Seiyaryu" ThreeleggedZombi-DDS-FR-VG.png | #359 "Three-legged Zombi" ZeraTheMant-DDS-FR-VG.png | #360 "Zera The Mant" FlyingPenguin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #361 "Flying Penguin" MillenniumShield-DDS-FR-VG.png | #362 "Millennium Shield" FairysGift-DDS-FR-VG.png | #363 "Fairy's Gift" BlackLusterSoldi-DDS-FR-VG.png | #364 "Black Luster Soldi" FiendsMirror-DDS-FR-VG.png | #365 "Fiend's Mirror" LabyrinthWall-DDS-FR-VG.png | #366 "Labyrinth Wall" JiraiGumo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #367 "Jirai Gumo" ShadowGhoul-DDS-FR-VG.png | #368 "Shadow Ghoul" WallShadow-DDS-FR-VG.png | #369 "Wall Shadow" LabyrinthTank-DDS-FR-VG.png | #370 "Labyrinth Tank" SangaoftheThund-DDS-FR-VG.png | #371 "Sanga of the Thund" Kazejin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #372 "Kazejin" Suijin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #373 "Suijin" GateGuardian-DDS-FR-VG.png | #374 "Gate Guardian" DungeonWorm-DDS-FR-VG.png | #375 "Dungeon Worm" MonsterTamer-DDS-FR-VG.png | #376 "Monster Tamer" RyukishinPowered-DDS-FR-VG.png | #377 "Ryu-kishin Powered" Swordstalker-DDS-FR-VG.png | #378 "Swordstalker" LaJinnTheMystic-DDS-FR-VG.png | #379 "La Jinn The Mystic" BeyeUltraDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #380 "B.eye Ultra Dragon" ToonAlligator-DDS-FR-VG.png | #381 "Toon Alligator" RudeKaiser-DDS-FR-VG.png | #382 "Rude Kaiser" ParrotDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #383 "Parrot Dragon" DarkRabbit-DDS-FR-VG.png | #384 "Dark Rabbit" Bickuribox-DDS-FR-VG.png | #385 "Bickuribox" HarpiesPetDrago-DDS-FR-VG.png | #386 "Harpie's Pet Drago" MysticLamp-DDS-FR-VG.png | #387 "Mystic Lamp" PendulumMachine-DDS-FR-VG.png | #388 "Pendulum Machine" GiltiatheDKnig-DDS-FR-VG.png | #389 "Giltia the D. Knig" LauncherSpider-DDS-FR-VG.png | #390 "Launcher Spider" Zoa-DDS-FR-VG.png | #391 "Zoa" Metalzoa-DDS-FR-VG.png | #392 "Metalzoa" ZoneEater-DDS-FR-VG.png | #393 "Zone Eater" SteelScorpion-DDS-FR-VG.png | #394 "Steel Scorpion" DancingElf-DDS-FR-VG.png | #395 "Dancing Elf" Ocubeam-DDS-FR-VG.png | #396 "Ocubeam" Leghul-DDS-FR-VG.png | #397 "Leghul" Ooguchi-DDS-FR-VG.png | #398 "Ooguchi" SwordsmanfromaF-DDS-FR-VG.png | #399 "Swordsman from a F" EmperoroftheLan-DDS-FR-VG.png | #400 "Emperor of the Lan" UshiOni-DDS-FR-VG.png | #401 "Ushi Oni" MonsterEye-DDS-FR-VG.png | #402 "Monster Eye" Leogun-DDS-FR-VG.png | #403 "Leogun" Tatsunootoshigo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #404 "Tatsunootoshigo" SaberSlasher-DDS-FR-VG.png | #405 "Saber Slasher" YaibaRobo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #406 "Yaiba Robo" MachineKing-DDS-FR-VG.png | #407 "Machine King" GiantMechsoldier-DDS-FR-VG.png | #408 "Giant Mech-soldier" MetalDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #409 "Metal Dragon" MechanicalSpider-DDS-FR-VG.png | #410 "Mechanical Spider" Bat-DDS-FR-VG.png | #411 "Bat" GigatechWolf-DDS-FR-VG.png | #412 "Giga-tech Wolf" CyberSoldier-DDS-FR-VG.png | #413 "Cyber Soldier" ShovelCrusher-DDS-FR-VG.png | #414 "Shovel Crusher" Mechanicalchacer-DDS-FR-VG.png | #415 "Mechanicalchacer" Blocker-DDS-FR-VG.png | #416 "Blocker" BlastJuggler-DDS-FR-VG.png | #417 "Blast Juggler" Golgoil-DDS-FR-VG.png | #418 "Golgoil" Giganto-DDS-FR-VG.png | #419 "Giganto" CyberStein-DDS-FR-VG.png | #420 "Cyber-Stein" CyberCommander-DDS-FR-VG.png | #421 "Cyber Commander" Jinzo7-DDS-FR-VG.png | #422 "Jinzo #7" DiceArmadillo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #423 "Dice Armadillo" SkyDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #424 "Sky Dragon" ThunderDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #425 "Thunder Dragon" StoneD-DDS-FR-VG.png | #426 "Stone D." KaiserDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #427 "Kaiser Dragon" MagicianofFaith-DDS-FR-VG.png | #428 "Magician of Faith" GoddessofWhim-DDS-FR-VG.png | #429 "Goddess of Whim" WaterMagician-DDS-FR-VG.png | #430 "Water Magician" IceWater-DDS-FR-VG.png | #431 "Ice Water" WaterdragonFairy-DDS-FR-VG.png | #432 "Waterdragon Fairy" AncientElf-DDS-FR-VG.png | #433 "Ancient Elf" BeautifulBeastTr-DDS-FR-VG.png | #434 "Beautiful Beast Tr" WaterGirl-DDS-FR-VG.png | #435 "Water Girl" WhiteDolphin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #436 "White Dolphin" DeepseaShark-DDS-FR-VG.png | #437 "Deepsea Shark" MetalFish-DDS-FR-VG.png | #438 "Metal Fish" BottomDweller-DDS-FR-VG.png | #439 "Bottom Dweller" 7ColoredFish-DDS-FR-VG.png | #440 "7 Colored Fish" MechBass-DDS-FR-VG.png | #441 "Mech Bass" AquaDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #442 "Aqua Dragon" SeaKingDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #443 "Sea King Dragon" TuruPurun-DDS-FR-VG.png | #444 "Turu-Purun" SeaGuardian-DDS-FR-VG.png | #445 "Sea Guardian" AquaSnake-DDS-FR-VG.png | #446 "Aqua Snake" GiantRedSeasnake-DDS-FR-VG.png | #447 "Giant Red Seasnake" SpikeSeadra-DDS-FR-VG.png | #448 "Spike Seadra" AncientWTurtle-DDS-FR-VG.png | #449 "Ancient W.Turtle" KappaAvenger-DDS-FR-VG.png | #450 "Kappa Avenger" Kanikabuto-DDS-FR-VG.png | #451 "Kanikabuto" Zarigun-DDS-FR-VG.png | #452 "Zarigun" MillenniumGolem-DDS-FR-VG.png | #453 "Millennium Golem" DestroyerGolem-DDS-FR-VG.png | #454 "Destroyer Golem" BarrelRock-DDS-FR-VG.png | #455 "Barrel Rock" MinomushiWarrior-DDS-FR-VG.png | #456 "Minomushi Warrior" StoneGhost-DDS-FR-VG.png | #457 "Stone Ghost" KaminariAttack-DDS-FR-VG.png | #458 "Kaminari Attack" TripwireBeast-DDS-FR-VG.png | #459 "Tripwire Beast" BoltEscargot-DDS-FR-VG.png | #460 "Bolt Escargot" BoltPenguin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #461 "Bolt Penguin" TheImmortalofTh-DDS-FR-VG.png | #462 "The Immortal of Th" ElectricSnake-DDS-FR-VG.png | #463 "Electric Snake" WingEagle-DDS-FR-VG.png | #464 "Wing Eagle" PunishedEagle-DDS-FR-VG.png | #465 "Punished Eagle" SkullRedBird-DDS-FR-VG.png | #466 "Skull Red Bird" CrimsonSunbird-DDS-FR-VG.png | #467 "Crimson Sunbird" QueenBird-DDS-FR-VG.png | #468 "Queen Bird" ArmedNinja-DDS-FR-VG.png | #469 "Armed Ninja" MagicalGhost-DDS-FR-VG.png | #470 "Magical Ghost" SoulHunter-DDS-FR-VG.png | #471 "Soul Hunter" Inhaler-DDS-FR-VG.png | #472 "Inhaler" VermillionSparrow-DDS-FR-VG.png | #473 "Vermillion Sparrow" SeaKamen-DDS-FR-VG.png | #474 "Sea Kamen" SinisterSerpent-DDS-FR-VG.png | #475 "Sinister Serpent" SpiderCrab-DDS-FR-VG.png | #476 "Spider Crab" Alinsection-DDS-FR-VG.png | #477 "Alinsection" InsectSoldiersof-DDS-FR-VG.png | #478 "Insect Soldiers of" CockroachKnight-DDS-FR-VG.png | #479 "Cockroach Knight" Kuwagataα-DDS-FR-VG.png | #480 "Kuwagata α" Burglar-DDS-FR-VG.png | #481 "Burglar" Pragtical-DDS-FR-VG.png | #482 "Pragtical" Garvas-DDS-FR-VG.png | #483 "Garvas" Ameba-DDS-FR-VG.png | #484 "Ameba" Korogashi-DDS-FR-VG.png | #485 "Korogashi" BooKoo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #486 "Boo Koo" FlowerWolf-DDS-FR-VG.png | #487 "Flower Wolf" RainbowFlower-DDS-FR-VG.png | #488 "Rainbow Flower" BarrelLily-DDS-FR-VG.png | #489 "Barrel Lily" NeedleBall-DDS-FR-VG.png | #490 "Needle Ball" Peacock-DDS-FR-VG.png | #491 "Peacock" Hoshiningen-DDS-FR-VG.png | #492 "Hoshiningen" MahaVailo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #493 "Maha Vailo" RainbowMarineMer-DDS-FR-VG.png | #494 "Rainbow Marine Mer" MusicianKing-DDS-FR-VG.png | #495 "Musician King" Wilmee-DDS-FR-VG.png | #496 "Wilmee" YadoKaru-DDS-FR-VG.png | #497 "Yado Karu" Morinphen-DDS-FR-VG.png | #498 "Morinphen" Kattapillar-DDS-FR-VG.png | #499 "Kattapillar" DragonSeeker-DDS-FR-VG.png | #500 "Dragon Seeker" ManeaterBug-DDS-FR-VG.png | #501 "Man-eater Bug" DHuman-DDS-FR-VG.png | #502 "D. Human" TurtleRaccoon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #503 "Turtle Raccoon" FungioftheMusk-DDS-FR-VG.png | #504 "Fungi of the Musk" Prisman-DDS-FR-VG.png | #505 "Prisman" GaleDogra-DDS-FR-VG.png | #506 "Gale Dogra" CrazyFish-DDS-FR-VG.png | #507 "Crazy Fish" CyberSaurus-DDS-FR-VG.png | #508 "Cyber Saurus" Bracchioraidus-DDS-FR-VG.png | #509 "Bracchio-raidus" LaughingFlower-DDS-FR-VG.png | #510 "Laughing Flower" BeanSoldier-DDS-FR-VG.png | #511 "Bean Soldier" CannonSoldier-DDS-FR-VG.png | #512 "Cannon Soldier" GuardianoftheTh-DDS-FR-VG.png | #513 "Guardian of the Th" BraveScizzar-DDS-FR-VG.png | #514 "Brave Scizzar" TheStatueofEast-DDS-FR-VG.png | #515 "The Statue of East" MukaMuka-DDS-FR-VG.png | #516 "Muka Muka" SandStone-DDS-FR-VG.png | #517 "Sand Stone" BoulderTortoise-DDS-FR-VG.png | #518 "Boulder Tortoise" FireKraken-DDS-FR-VG.png | #519 "Fire Kraken" TurtleBird-DDS-FR-VG.png | #520 "Turtle Bird" Skullbird-DDS-FR-VG.png | #521 "Skullbird" MonstrousBird-DDS-FR-VG.png | #522 "Monstrous Bird" TheBistroButcher-DDS-FR-VG.png | #523 "The Bistro Butcher" StarBoy-DDS-FR-VG.png | #524 "Star Boy" SpiritoftheMoun-DDS-FR-VG.png | #525 "Spirit of the Moun" NeckHunter-DDS-FR-VG.png | #526 "Neck Hunter" MilusRadiant-DDS-FR-VG.png | #527 "Milus Radiant" Togex-DDS-FR-VG.png | #528 "Togex" FlameCerebrus-DDS-FR-VG.png | #529 "Flame Cerebrus" Eldeen-DDS-FR-VG.png | #530 "Eldeen" MysticalSand-DDS-FR-VG.png | #531 "Mystical Sand" GeminiElf-DDS-FR-VG.png | #532 "Gemini Elf" KwagarHercules-DDS-FR-VG.png | #533 "Kwagar Hercules" Minar-DDS-FR-VG.png | #534 "Minar" Kamakiriman-DDS-FR-VG.png | #535 "Kamakiriman" Mechaleon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #536 "Mechaleon" MegaThunderball-DDS-FR-VG.png | #537 "Mega Thunderball" Niwatori-DDS-FR-VG.png | #538 "Niwatori" CorrodingShark-DDS-FR-VG.png | #539 "Corroding Shark" Skelengel-DDS-FR-VG.png | #540 "Skelengel" HaneHane-DDS-FR-VG.png | #541 "Hane-Hane" Misairuzame-DDS-FR-VG.png | #542 "Misairuzame" Tongyo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #543 "Tongyo" DharmaCannon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #544 "Dharma Cannon" Skelgon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #545 "Skelgon" WowWarrior-DDS-FR-VG.png | #546 "Wow Warrior" Griggle-DDS-FR-VG.png | #547 "Griggle" BoneMouse-DDS-FR-VG.png | #548 "Bone Mouse" FrogTheJam-DDS-FR-VG.png | #549 "Frog The Jam" Behegon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #550 "Behegon" DarkElf-DDS-FR-VG.png | #551 "Dark Elf" WingedDragon2-DDS-FR-VG.png | #552 "Winged Dragon #2" MushroomMan2-DDS-FR-VG.png | #553 "Mushroom Man #2" LavaBattleguard-DDS-FR-VG.png | #554 "Lava Battleguard" Tyhone2-DDS-FR-VG.png | #555 "Tyhone #2" TheWanderingDoom-DDS-FR-VG.png | #556 "The Wandering Doom" SteelOgreGrotto1-DDS-FR-VG.png | #557 "Steel OgreGrotto#1" PottheTrick-DDS-FR-VG.png | #558 "Pot the Trick" OscilloHero-DDS-FR-VG.png | #559 "Oscillo Hero" InvaderfromAnoth-DDS-FR-VG.png | #560 "Invader from Anoth" LesserDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #561 "Lesser Dragon" NeedleWorm-DDS-FR-VG.png | #562 "Needle Worm" WretchedGhostof-DDS-FR-VG.png | #563 "Wretched Ghost of" GreatMammothofG-DDS-FR-VG.png | #564 "Great Mammoth of G" ManeatingBlackS-DDS-FR-VG.png | #565 "Man-eating Black S" Yormungarde-DDS-FR-VG.png | #566 "Yormungarde" DarkworldThorns-DDS-FR-VG.png | #567 "Darkworld Thorns" Anthrosaurus-DDS-FR-VG.png | #568 "Anthrosaurus" DroolingLizard-DDS-FR-VG.png | #569 "Drooling Lizard" Trakadon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #570 "Trakadon" BDragonJungle-DDS-FR-VG.png | #571 "B. Dragon Jungle" EmpressJudge-DDS-FR-VG.png | #572 "Empress Judge" LittleD-DDS-FR-VG.png | #573 "Little D" WitchoftheBlack-DDS-FR-VG.png | #574 "Witch of the Black" AncientOneofthe-DDS-FR-VG.png | #575 "Ancient One of the" GiantScorpionof-DDS-FR-VG.png | #576 "Giant Scorpion of" CrowGoblin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #577 "Crow Goblin" LeoWizard-DDS-FR-VG.png | #578 "Leo Wizard" AbyssFlower-DDS-FR-VG.png | #579 "Abyss Flower" PatrolRobo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #580 "Patrol Robo" Takuhee-DDS-FR-VG.png | #581 "Takuhee" DarkWitch-DDS-FR-VG.png | #582 "Dark Witch" WeatherReport-DDS-FR-VG.png | #583 "Weather Report" BindingChain-DDS-FR-VG.png | #584 "Binding Chain" MechanicalSnail-DDS-FR-VG.png | #585 "Mechanical Snail" Greenkappa-DDS-FR-VG.png | #586 "Greenkappa" MonLarvas-DDS-FR-VG.png | #587 "Mon Larvas" LivingVase-DDS-FR-VG.png | #588 "Living Vase" TentaclePlant-DDS-FR-VG.png | #589 "Tentacle Plant" BeakedSnake-DDS-FR-VG.png | #590 "Beaked Snake" MorphingJar-DDS-FR-VG.png | #591 "Morphing Jar" MuseA-DDS-FR-VG.png | #592 "Muse-A" FireeatingTurtle-DDS-FR-VG.png | #593 "Fire-eating Turtle" RoseSpectreofDu-DDS-FR-VG.png | #594 "Rose Spectre of Du" FiendReflection1-DDS-FR-VG.png | #595 "Fiend Reflection#1" HungryGhoul-DDS-FR-VG.png | #596 "Hungry Ghoul" PaleBeast-DDS-FR-VG.png | #597 "Pale Beast" LittleChimera-DDS-FR-VG.png | #598 "Little Chimera" ViolentRain-DDS-FR-VG.png | #599 "Violent Rain" KeyMace2-DDS-FR-VG.png | #600 "Key Mace #2" Tenderness-DDS-FR-VG.png | #601 "Tenderness" PenguinSoldier-DDS-FR-VG.png | #602 "Penguin Soldier" FairyDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #603 "Fairy Dragon" ObeseMarmotofNe-DDS-FR-VG.png | #604 "Obese Marmot of Ne" LiquidBeast-DDS-FR-VG.png | #605 "Liquid Beast" TwinLongRods2-DDS-FR-VG.png | #606 "Twin Long Rods #2" GreatBill-DDS-FR-VG.png | #607 "Great Bill" ShiningFriendship-DDS-FR-VG.png | #608 "Shining Friendship" Bladefly-DDS-FR-VG.png | #609 "Bladefly" ElectricLizard-DDS-FR-VG.png | #610 "Electric Lizard" HirosShadowScou-DDS-FR-VG.png | #611 "Hiro's Shadow Scou" LadyofFaith-DDS-FR-VG.png | #612 "Lady of Faith" TwinheadedThunde-DDS-FR-VG.png | #613 "Twin-headed Thunde" HunterSpider-DDS-FR-VG.png | #614 "Hunter Spider" ArmoredStarfish-DDS-FR-VG.png | #615 "Armored Starfish" HourglassofCoura-DDS-FR-VG.png | #616 "Hourglass of Coura" MarineBeast-DDS-FR-VG.png | #617 "Marine Beast" WarriorofTraditi-DDS-FR-VG.png | #618 "Warrior of Traditi" RockSpirit-DDS-FR-VG.png | #619 "Rock Spirit" Snakeyashi-DDS-FR-VG.png | #620 "Snakeyashi" SuccubusKnight-DDS-FR-VG.png | #621 "Succubus Knight" IllWitch-DDS-FR-VG.png | #622 "Ill Witch" TheThingThatHid-DDS-FR-VG.png | #623 "The Thing That Hid" HighTideGyojin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #624 "High Tide Gyojin" FairyoftheFount-DDS-FR-VG.png | #625 "Fairy of the Fount" AmazonoftheSeas-DDS-FR-VG.png | #626 "Amazon of the Seas" Nekogal2-DDS-FR-VG.png | #627 "Nekogal #2" WitchsApprentice-DDS-FR-VG.png | #628 "Witch's Apprentice" ArmoredRat-DDS-FR-VG.png | #629 "Armored Rat" OldLizardWarrior-DDS-FR-VG.png | #630 "Old Lizard Warrior" MaidenoftheMoon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #631 "Maiden of the Moon" StoneOgreGrotto-DDS-FR-VG.png | #632 "Stone Ogre Grotto" WingedEggofNew-DDS-FR-VG.png | #633 "Winged Egg of New" NightLizard-DDS-FR-VG.png | #634 "Night Lizard" QueensDouble-DDS-FR-VG.png | #635 "Queen's Double" BluewingedCrown-DDS-FR-VG.png | #636 "Blue-winged Crown" Trent-DDS-FR-VG.png | #637 "Trent" QueenofAutumnLe-DDS-FR-VG.png | #638 "Queen of Autumn Le" AmphibiousBugroth-DDS-FR-VG.png | #639 "Amphibious Bugroth" AcidCrawler-DDS-FR-VG.png | #640 "Acid Crawler" InvaderoftheThr-DDS-FR-VG.png | #641 "Invader of the Thr" MysticalSheep1-DDS-FR-VG.png | #642 "Mystical Sheep #1" DiskMagician-DDS-FR-VG.png | #643 "Disk Magician" FlameViper-DDS-FR-VG.png | #644 "Flame Viper" RoyalGuard-DDS-FR-VG.png | #645 "Royal Guard" GruesomeGoo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #646 "Gruesome Goo" Hyosube-DDS-FR-VG.png | #647 "Hyosube" MachineAttacker-DDS-FR-VG.png | #648 "Machine Attacker" Hibikime-DDS-FR-VG.png | #649 "Hibikime" WhiptailCrow-DDS-FR-VG.png | #650 "Whiptail Crow" KunaiwithChain-DDS-FR-VG.png | #651 "Kunai with Chain" MagicalLabyrinth-DDS-FR-VG.png | #652 "Magical Labyrinth" WarriorEliminatio-DDS-FR-VG.png | #653 "Warrior Eliminatio" Salamandra-DDS-FR-VG.png | #654 "Salamandra" Cursebreaker-DDS-FR-VG.png | #655 "Cursebreaker" EternalRest-DDS-FR-VG.png | #656 "Eternal Rest" Megamorph-DDS-FR-VG.png | #657 "Megamorph" Metalmorph-DDS-FR-VG.png | #658 "Metalmorph" WingedTrumpeter-DDS-FR-VG.png | #659 "Winged Trumpeter" StainStorm-DDS-FR-VG.png | #660 "Stain Storm" CrushCard-DDS-FR-VG.png | #661 "Crush Card" EradicatingAeroso-DDS-FR-VG.png | #662 "Eradicating Aeroso" BreathofLight-DDS-FR-VG.png | #663 "Breath of Light" EternalDraught-DDS-FR-VG.png | #664 "Eternal Draught" CurseofMillenniu-DDS-FR-VG.png | #665 "Curse of Millenniu" YamadronRitual-DDS-FR-VG.png | #666 "Yamadron Ritual" GateGuardianRitu-DDS-FR-VG.png | #667 "Gate Guardian Ritu" BrightCastle-DDS-FR-VG.png | #668 "Bright Castle" ShadowSpell-DDS-FR-VG.png | #669 "Shadow Spell" BlackLusterRitua-DDS-FR-VG.png | #670 "Black Luster Ritua" ZeraRitual-DDS-FR-VG.png | #671 "Zera Ritual" HarpiesFeatherD-DDS-FR-VG.png | #672 "Harpie's Feather D" WarlionRitual-DDS-FR-VG.png | #673 "War-lion Ritual" BeastlyMirrorRit-DDS-FR-VG.png | #674 "Beastly Mirror Rit" UltimateDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #675 "Ultimate Dragon" CommencementDance-DDS-FR-VG.png | #676 "Commencement Dance" HamburgerRecipe-DDS-FR-VG.png | #677 "Hamburger Recipe" RevivalofSennen-DDS-FR-VG.png | #678 "Revival of Sennen" NovoxsPrayer-DDS-FR-VG.png | #679 "Novox's Prayer" CurseofTriHorne-DDS-FR-VG.png | #680 "Curse of Tri-Horne" HouseofAdhesive-DDS-FR-VG.png | #681 "House of Adhesive" Eatgaboon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #682 "Eatgaboon" BearTrap-DDS-FR-VG.png | #683 "Bear Trap" InvisibleWire-DDS-FR-VG.png | #684 "Invisible Wire" AcidTrapHole-DDS-FR-VG.png | #685 "Acid Trap Hole" WidespreadRuin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #686 "Widespread Ruin" GoblinFan-DDS-FR-VG.png | #687 "Goblin Fan" SimochiAllergy-DDS-FR-VG.png | #688 "Simochi Allergy" ReverseTrap-DDS-FR-VG.png | #689 "Reverse Trap" FakeTrap-DDS-FR-VG.png | #690 "Fake Trap" RevivedSerpentNi-DDS-FR-VG.png | #691 "Revived Serpent Ni" TurtleOath-DDS-FR-VG.png | #692 "Turtle Oath" ContructofMask-DDS-FR-VG.png | #693 "Contruct of Mask" ResurrectionofCh-DDS-FR-VG.png | #694 "Resurrection of Ch" PuppetRitual-DDS-FR-VG.png | #695 "Puppet Ritual" JavelinBeetlePac-DDS-FR-VG.png | #696 "Javelin Beetle Pac" GarmaSwordOath-DDS-FR-VG.png | #697 "Garma Sword Oath" CosmoQueensPray-DDS-FR-VG.png | #698 "Cosmo Queen's Pray" RevivalofSkeleto-DDS-FR-VG.png | #699 "Revival of Skeleto" FortressWhalesO-DDS-FR-VG.png | #700 "Fortress Whale's O" PerformanceofSwo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #701 "Performance of Swo" HungryBurger-DDS-FR-VG.png | #702 "Hungry Burger" Sengenjin-DDS-FR-VG.png | #703 "Sengenjin" SkullGuardian-DDS-FR-VG.png | #704 "Skull Guardian" TrihornedDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #705 "Tri-horned Dragon" SerpentNightDra-DDS-FR-VG.png | #706 "Serpent Night Dra" SkullKnight-DDS-FR-VG.png | #707 "Skull Knight" CosmoQueen-DDS-FR-VG.png | #708 "Cosmo Queen" Chakra-DDS-FR-VG.png | #709 "Chakra" CrabTurtle-DDS-FR-VG.png | #710 "Crab Turtle" Mikazukinoyaiba-DDS-FR-VG.png | #711 "Mikazukinoyaiba" MeteorDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #712 "Meteor Dragon" MeteorBDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #713 "Meteor B. Dragon" FirewingPegasus-DDS-FR-VG.png | #714 "Firewing Pegasus" PsychoPuppet-DDS-FR-VG.png | #715 "Psycho-Puppet" GarmaSword-DDS-FR-VG.png | #716 "Garma Sword" JavelinBeetle-DDS-FR-VG.png | #717 "Javelin Beetle" FortressWhale-DDS-FR-VG.png | #718 "Fortress Whale" Dokurorider-DDS-FR-VG.png | #719 "Dokurorider" MaskofShineDa-DDS-FR-VG.png | #720 "Mask of Shine & Da" MagicianofBlack-DDS-FR-VG.png | #721 "Magician of Black" DarkMagicRitual-DDS-FR-VG.png | #722 "Dark Magic Ritual" SlotMachine-DDS-FR-VG.png | #723 "Slot Machine" SpaceMegatron-DDS-FR-VG.png | #724 "Space Megatron" RedArcheryGirl-DDS-FR-VG.png | #725 "Red Archery Girl" Ryuran-DDS-FR-VG.png | #726 "Ryu-ran" MangaRyuran-DDS-FR-VG.png | #727 "Manga Ryu-ran" ToonMermaid-DDS-FR-VG.png | #728 "Toon Mermaid" ToonSummonedSkul-DDS-FR-VG.png | #729 "Toon Summoned Skul" DarkeyesIllusion-DDS-FR-VG.png | #730 "Dark-eyes Illusion" Relinquished-DDS-FR-VG.png | #731 "Relinquished" JigenBakudan-DDS-FR-VG.png | #732 "Jigen Bakudan" ThousandeyesIdol-DDS-FR-VG.png | #733 "Thousand-eyes Idol" ThousandeyesRest-DDS-FR-VG.png | #734 "Thousand-eyes Rest" SteelOgreGrotto2-DDS-FR-VG.png | #735 "Steel OgreGrotto#2" BlastSphere-DDS-FR-VG.png | #736 "Blast Sphere" Hyozanryu-DDS-FR-VG.png | #737 "Hyozanryu" AlphaTheMagnetW-DDS-FR-VG.png | #738 "Alpha The Magnet W" LegiontheFiendJ-DDS-FR-VG.png | #739 "Legion the Fiend J" InvitationtoaDa-DDS-FR-VG.png | #740 "Invitation to a Da" LordofD-DDS-FR-VG.png | #741 "Lord of D." ReyeBMDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #742 "R.eye B. M. Dragon" BarrelDragon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #743 "Barrel Dragon" HannibalNecromanc-DDS-FR-VG.png | #744 "Hannibal Necromanc" PantherWarrior-DDS-FR-VG.png | #745 "Panther Warrior" ThreeheadedGeedo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #746 "Three-headed Geedo" GazelletheKingo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #747 "Gazelle the King o" StoneStatueofth-DDS-FR-VG.png | #748 "Stone Statue of th" Berfomet-DDS-FR-VG.png | #749 "Berfomet" ChimeratheFlying-DDS-FR-VG.png | #750 "Chimera the Flying" GearGolemtheMov-DDS-FR-VG.png | #751 "Gear Golem the Mov" Jinzo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #752 "Jinzo" SwordsmanofLands-DDS-FR-VG.png | #753 "Swordsman of Lands" CyberRaider-DDS-FR-VG.png | #754 "Cyber Raider" TheFiendMegacybe-DDS-FR-VG.png | #755 "The Fiend Megacybe" ReflectBounder-DDS-FR-VG.png | #756 "Reflect Bounder" BetaTheMagnetWa-DDS-FR-VG.png | #757 "Beta The Magnet Wa" BigShieldGardna-DDS-FR-VG.png | #758 "Big Shield Gardna" DollofDemise-DDS-FR-VG.png | #759 "Doll of Demise" DMagicianGirl-DDS-FR-VG.png | #760 "D. Magician Girl" AlligatorsSword-DDS-FR-VG.png | #761 "Alligator's Sword" InsectQueen-DDS-FR-VG.png | #762 "Insect Queen" ParasiteParacide-DDS-FR-VG.png | #763 "Parasite Paracide" SkullmarkLadyBug-DDS-FR-VG.png | #764 "Skull-mark LadyBug" TinyGuardian-DDS-FR-VG.png | #765 "Tiny Guardian" PinchHopper-DDS-FR-VG.png | #766 "Pinch Hopper" BlueeyesToonDra-DDS-FR-VG.png | #767 "Blue-eyes Toon Dra" TheUnhappyMaiden-DDS-FR-VG.png | #768 "The Unhappy Maiden" WallofIllusion-DDS-FR-VG.png | #769 "Wall of Illusion" NeotheMagicSwor-DDS-FR-VG.png | #770 "Neo the Magic Swor" ManeatingTreasur-DDS-FR-VG.png | #771 "Man-eating Treasur" SorcereroftheDo-DDS-FR-VG.png | #772 "Sorcerer of the Do" SwordHunter-DDS-FR-VG.png | #773 "Sword Hunter" DrillBug-DDS-FR-VG.png | #774 "Drill Bug" DeepseaWarrior-DDS-FR-VG.png | #775 "Deepsea Warrior" BiteShoes-DDS-FR-VG.png | #776 "Bite Shoes" Spikebot-DDS-FR-VG.png | #777 "Spikebot" Ooashi-DDS-FR-VG.png | #778 "Ooashi" SatelliteCannon-DDS-FR-VG.png | #779 "Satellite Cannon" MutantCrab-DDS-FR-VG.png | #780 "Mutant Crab" BrainControl-DDS-FR-VG.png | #781 "Brain Control" AntiRaigeki-DDS-FR-VG.png | #782 "Anti Raigeki" BlackIllusionRit-DDS-FR-VG.png | #783 "Black Illusion Rit" ChangeofHeart-DDS-FR-VG.png | #784 "Change of Heart" Multiply-DDS-FR-VG.png | #785 "Multiply" ExileoftheWicke-DDS-FR-VG.png | #786 "Exile of the Wicke" LastDayofWitch-DDS-FR-VG.png | #787 "Last Day of Witch" RestructerRevolut-DDS-FR-VG.png | #788 "Restructer Revolut" PotofGreed-DDS-FR-VG.png | #789 "Pot of Greed" TheInexperienced-DDS-FR-VG.png | #790 "The Inexperienced" GateSword-DDS-FR-VG.png | #791 "Gate Sword" SteelFanFighter-DDS-FR-VG.png | #792 "Steel Fan Fighter" LeopardGirl-DDS-FR-VG.png | #793 "Leopard Girl" TheLastWarriorf-DDS-FR-VG.png | #794 "The Last Warrior f" DunamesDarkWitch-DDS-FR-VG.png | #795 "Dunames Dark Witch" GarneciaElefantis-DDS-FR-VG.png | #796 "Garnecia Elefantis" TotalDefenseShog-DDS-FR-VG.png | #797 "Total Defense Shog" BeastofTalwar-DDS-FR-VG.png | #798 "Beast of Talwar" CybertechAlligat-DDS-FR-VG.png | #799 "Cyber-tech Alligat" TalonsofShurilan-DDS-FR-VG.png | #800 "Talons of Shurilan" Dark Duel Stories